


Wielder Wanted

by tatersalad5001



Category: Kingdom Hearts, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora steps forward to realize his lifelong dream: to be a keyblade master and join the Keyblade Krew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wielder Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i gave up on this. i gave up before i began. i gave up at least five times while writing this. it wasn't worth the effort. it's terrible and i have sinned but i really didn't put my best effort into it anyway. why would i? for this?

Ah, yes, the beautiful world of Destiny Islands. So warm. So peaceful. Especially in mornings like these.

The sun had just finished rising up, lazily floating in the sky. A few clouds, mostly shaped like flowers, swam through the bright sky. Mornings like these were for sleeping in, relaxing, just stepping out and—

“ _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUARE—“_

Well, perhaps not.

Sora reached over from his bed and hit the snooze button on his alarm. It was way too early to wake up, why had he even set his alarm for this early? Mornings were for sleeping. He could wake up later. With a sigh, he shoved his face back into his pillow and fell asleep again.

The quiet lasted about five more minutes.

“ _WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE—“_

Groaning, Sora slammed the snooze button again and turned the alarm off. “Okay, okay, I’m up…” He rolled over onto his back and tried to figure out why he _had_ set his alarm. Kairi would still be asleep, his other friends were busy, and Riku would—

With a start, he jumped out of bed, accidentally waking his cat up in the process. “Sorry, Meow Wow!” He ran around the room, gathering together his clothes as he kept talking. “I didn’t mean to scare you, but today’s the big day! I gotta get ready!”

Meow Wow meowed, curled back up, and fell asleep.

“I gotta be in good physical condition for today!” Sora went on, as if the cat were still awake. He quickly put his clothes on and ran into another room, where he kept his gym equipment. After rubbing his hands together, he picked up the heaviest piece of equipment: a roll of paper towel tubes taped together with two toys dogs attached to the ends. He used all his strength trying to lift it up, his legs shaking as it rose from the ground. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he lifted it higher, eventually holding it up over his head. He held it up there for a few seconds and took a deep breath before dropping it. “Well, that’s enough for today. I’m gonna be late! I’m ready!”

The boy then ran out of the house, chanting those last two words repeatedly. He sped past all his neighbors’ houses as well, going down the sidewalk. As he went past Kairi’s house, the door opened to let her out as well. “You can do it, Sora!”

The words barely registered in Sora’s mind as he kept running and chanting. He was almost there…just past this hill was the destination of his dreams. It would change his life forever, if he could just get there. “There it is….the Mysterious Tower…” He stopped at the top of the hill, marveling in the tower’s glory. The finest Keyblade Master training establishment ever made for training people to be Keyblade Masters. With a ‘Help Wanted’ sign on the door! I’ve been dreaming of this for years…” He paused his monologue to clench his fist in preemptive victory. “…I’ll march right in there, go straight to the manager! I’ll look him in the eye, lay it on the line, and…!” His fist relaxed as panic started to settle in. He could walk in there, ask for the job, but there was no guarantee he would _get_ the job. What if the manager said no? What would he do? He’d spent his life training for this, it was his dream! If he didn’t get it, then… “…I can’t do this!” He turned away, already feeling rejected as he started to go back home. Maybe he should give it more time, work harder until he was sure he could get the job. There would always be another opportunity, right?

He only managed to take two steps before he nearly ran into Kairi. She placed her hands on her hips and shot him a disapproving look. “And where do you think _you’re_ going?” She wasn’t about to let him leave before he even tried. This was what he’d always wanted, and he’d get it if she had anything to say about it.

“O-oh, Kairi, I was just…well…”

“No, you’re not. You’re going in there, Sora, and you’re going to get that job!”

“I can’t, Kairi, can’t you see?” He deflated a bit and looked away. “I’m not good enough. I’ll go home, try again later, maybe then I’ll…”

“Not good enough?” Kairi sighed. Of all the times he could lose his confidence, this was the worst. “Whose first words were ‘In your hand, take this key’?”

“Mine were,” Sora mumbled.

“Who made a keyblade out of toothpicks in art class?” Kairi asked.

“I did.”

“And who’s, um, who’s the, uh, who’s a short dork with spiky hair?”

“I am!”  A smiled flickered onto his face. Kairi believed in him. Maybe he really could do it.

“Who’s ready?”

“I’m ready!”

“Who’s ready?” Kairi repeated. If he felt like he could do this again, then her job was done.

“I’m ready!”

“Who’s ready?”

“I’m ready!”

Sora picked himself up and dashed off towards the Mysterious Tower, once again chanting those two words. He made it this far, and by golly was he going to see it through! Nothing could get in his way now.

* * *

 

Standing in front of the tower’s door, and in Sora’s way at that moment, was another one of Sora’s neighbors. Riku was busy cleaning off the door after some neighborhood kid had sprayed bad graffiti on it. The day had barely begun, but he’d offered to clean it up first. It was the least he could do, after everything his boss had done for him.

Hearing something, he turned around to see Sora running at him at full speed. “Sora? What’s he doing here?” As he turned back to the door, something caught his eye. The Help Wanted sign…how had he forgotten about that? There was no doubt about it, Sora was here to apply. He ran in the tower and up the stairs with Sora not far behind him, still chanting.

It was a calm day at the Mysterious Tower. With training for the day delayed, Yen Sid was taking the opportunity to organize some of the books he kept at the top of the tower. The room was far from cluttered, but the books had become somewhat of a mess recently. He’d rather keep things looking tidy.

He had just picked up a small pile of books when Riku burst into the room, taking him by surprise.

“Master Yen Sid! There’s no time to explain, we’ve got to hurry, before it’s too late—“

“Permission to come aboard, Master Yen Sid!” Not giving Riku the chance to continue, Sora arrived at the scene, standing at the door. “I’ve been dreaming my whole life of the day I could join the Keyblade Krew, training every day for it! And after all these years of hard work, I’m finally ready.” He started to take a step forward, but a stray book on the floor caught his foot. He crashed forward, almost bumping into Riku and Yen Sid.

“Looks like you still need to learn to walk first, boy,” Yen Sid muttered, shaking his head.

 “Please, Master Yen Sid!” Sora pleaded. “I’m keyblade material, I can prove it to you! Just ask Riku, he’ll tell you!”

Riku wasn’t sure that he could. On the one hand, sure, Sora was capable. Training with one of his best friends would be a blast. But on the other, this ran the risk of Sora becoming better than him, at sparring and even wielding a keyblade. He still had the upper hand, and he certainly didn’t want to lose it.

Yen Sid took Riku off to the side to ask his opinion. Unable to give an answer, Riku just stood there, sweating heavily for at least five minutes. Yen Sid shook his head and took Riku back over to Sora. The youth of today truly made him fear for the future, especially with their…unfortunate haircuts.

“Alright, boy. First, we’ll give you a test. If you can pass it, you can join the… ‘Keyblade Krew’,” Yen Sid decided.

“A test? What kind of test?”

“Go and find me a…” the old man ran a hand through his beard. “…a hydrodynamic x-blade, with…..darkness and light resistances, with…ah, yes, turbo drive.”

“One hydrodynamic x-blade, resistance to darkness and light with turbo drive, coming right up, sir!” Sora bowed and ran out of the tower.

“A hydrodynamic _what_?” Riku repeated, trying not to laugh. “Do you really think he’s gonna be able to find something like that?”

“We shall see.”

* * *

 

As Sora ran off to the nearest store, a long line of trains arrived at the Mysterious Tower. They circled around it before stopping simultaneously. Hordes of dark creatures exited the trains, preparing to enter.

“That sounded like…” Riku took a few deep sniffs. That could only be one thing. “…Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell, a smelly smell that smells….smelly.” His eyes widened. “…Heartless…” He immediately summoned his keyblade.

“What?” asked Yen Sid.

“HEARTLESS!”

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, they began to appear. The Heartless flooded the castle with their darkness as their numbers grew. There were at least a dozen Darksides, five Guard Armors…the two of them couldn’t even count the number of Invisibles.

Soon there was so many of them that there was nowhere to stand. They hopped on top of Yen Sid’s desk, Riku attempting to fight back any Heartless trying to join them. It wasn’t long before the desk was launched into the air. Yen Sid and Riku were barely able to hold on.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at another part of town, Sora had just entered the nearest store. “The Travelling Beach Gift Shop… maybe they’ll have what I need!” He grabbed a cart, searching the aisles for an x-blade.

* * *

 

Back at the Mysterious Tower, the desk was being launched repeatedly into the air. Riku held on for dear life. He was surprised Yen Sid was still able to stay on without doing the same. Then again, he was a master, with years of experience and several tricks up his sleeve. Who knew what he could do? “Get the keyblade out of your pants, Riku! Don’t let go of the desk!” Uh, Yen Sid—“There’s too much darkness, we can’t handle this!” Okay.

* * *

 

Sora was still searching the Travelling Beach Gift Shop for an x-blade. He was in one of the last aisles of the store, with no sign of one still. He was beginning to consider asking one of the employees for help.

* * *

 

In the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid’s desk had broken in half. The Heartless continued to toss them into the air. They wouldn’t last much longer. “This is the end.” Yen Sid gave a long sigh and looked at the other who shared his fate. “Goodbye, Riku.”

“Did someone order an x-blade?” Sora flew into the scene, destroying Heartless with the weapon as he made his way to Riku and Yen Sid. They exchanged a look, completely speechless. “One hydrodynamic x-blade, resistance to darkness and light, and don’t forget the turbo drive! There was only one left, can you believe it?”

Simple and Clean played in the background as Sora rushed around the tower, taking care of the Heartless. It took several minutes and at least one montage before he finished, but thankfully no one needs to see that. By the time he was done, he nearly collapsed with exhaustion, but he had done it. He saved the day.

“Wow, you actually did it,” Riku commented.

Sora grinned. “Uh-huh…why didn’t you guys do anything about the Heartless, anyway? You guys could’ve beat them yourself.”

“Well, you see….that was part of your test, too, of course. Yes, absolutely.” Yen Sid put on his most convincing smile. “And you passed. Welcome to the…‘Keyblade Krew’.”

“Yes! _Mister Sun came up and he--_ “

“Sora, if you keep singing that, I’m going to make sure you’re off the Keyblade Krew.”

“Sorry, Riku.”


End file.
